A Second Chance
by XXShyNightmareXX
Summary: A young boy hunts for his parents murderer at the age of 12. Little does he know he'll be killed and resurrected as a lion! He ends up trying to fit in, and wondering if he'll ever regain his memories? Rated M due to later on chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: Okay I am still sorta a amateur. This is my first published story, but it isn't my first written one. I doubt it's that okay but I hope it's decent at least._**

**_Reveiw: Feel free to leave any comments, or point out any mistakes I made._**

_**Copyright: I do not own any of the characters EXCEPT for Kimba, Ariella, Tau, Nervi, Kesar, and Lav. Otherwise The Lion King all belongs to the original creator Walt Disney.**_

Chapter 1: A New World

It was dark and I felt like I was floating in a void of empty space. It was so quiet, I didn't understand what was going on.

I sat there just sort of…floating for a few seconds when I hear a voice whisper, "Is he alive?"

Then a male voice chimed in, "He is breathing…"

I felt a shift of air rush towards me, and then felt something push into my belly. It was wet. _A-a nose? A muzzle then?_

I tried shifting into a more comfortable position when I felt my legs. They felt definitely different, and, weird. I slightly shifted open my eyes eventually seeing a rocky ground that I was lying on. It was seemingly dark in the cave, but a setting sun was shining in through the entrance.

"Oh! Look!" a female voice exclaimed in a whisper as not to be too loud. "He's waking up."

Short exclamations were heard from many more voices as I opened my eyes fully. I finally looked own at my body to realize I had four legs. _No, wait. Paws, and no feet? _I felt something twitch from my end and looked over to see a tail flipping throughout the air uncontrollably. I tried to make it stop, and eventually it lay itself down onto the rocky ground. _Oh, so I can control it then?_

Out of shock I leapt up to stand, only to have my balance swiped out from under me as I fell back to the ground.

"Careful now," a gentle female voice said to me.

"W-w-where am I?" I managed to stutter out. "W-wh-what…"

"Please now, calm down young one." the voice whispered again gently.

I finally looked up to see a bunch of lionesses crowded around me and two males. _What? Lions? What in the world is going on?_

A young lioness pushed her way to the front and walked up to the one who had been talking to me. "Is he okay, mother?"

"Yes, Kiara," she said. "Now, calm down."

"I am calm!" she said with urgency. Scaring me, I jumped and backed away from them until a wall stopped my abrupt retreat.

The one I assumed was Kiara turned to me and quickly apologized, "Oh I'm sorry." she tried to walk towards me and I flashed my paw towards her not realizing I had ejected my claws. "Ouch!" she yelped backing away.

"I-I'm s-so sorry!" I squeaked, afraid of what they'll do now that I hurt her by accident.

"It is quite alright, small one," the gentle voiced one spoke as she directed a glare towards Kiara continuing with, "she shouldn't of scared you like that."

The one larger male lion walked up to the gentle voiced one. He had a wonderfully golden pelt that glinted in the setting sun, along with a bright red man and tail tip, and wonderful big amber colored eyes. He seemed to study me for a moment then turned to her saying, "He is an unusual color," was all he simply said.

_What? That's all he has to say?_ He walks up to me, studying me some more.

"Who are you?" he asked me.

I was completely utteringly terrified of his presence. He was so huge! I was going to tell him my name, when…I couldn't even remember. "I-I don't know," was all I could reply with.

"How…?" he trailed off. "Well I am Simba." he introduced.

"And I," the one lioness who had comforted me said as she walked up to stand next to Simba, "am Nala."

"Kovu!" Simba called over to the other male. The male lion walked over. Once he got closer I could see his pelt, thanks to the sunset shining on it. It was a dark brown, almost black. He had intelligent bright green eyes.

"This is Kovu," he informed. Kovu dipped his head in a greeting.

With a bit of hesitation I returned the favor.

"You already know Kiara," he said, jerking his head toward the lioness, where she was licking the scratch marks I'd given her. "Kiara is my daughter, Kovu is her mate, Nala is my mate, and I am, Simba, the king of pride rock." he raised his head high as if to prove the point.

"N-nice t-to m-meet you." I said dipping my head to him and the others.

All I can seem to remember is that I once wasn't a lion. I didn't have parents, I don't know what'd happened, but I know they were murdered. I can't remember my face, but I know I went after the killer and something happened. I don't remember anything else except that I loved lions, like, absolutely loved them. Then, all of a sudden, a lion name appeared in my head that would fit to me.

Since I had a white pelt, with a black tail tip, and black paws, which I had seen when I'd examined myself earlier. I knew one name that would go. Although, why I have black paws, I don't know. _It is an unusual color for a lion, I agreed with Simba on that one but…oh well._

"My name is…is Kimba," I said to them all.

"Nice to meet you Kimba," Simba replied. "Now," he continued. "Do you happen to know where your parents or pride are?" he asked me.

"Y-" _Might as well not lie._ "I have no pride and my parents are dead…" My tail and head drooped after saying it, as a sudden wave of despair hit me.

"Oh, poor thing," Nala said as she inched closer, as if she was unsure whether I wanted affection or not. At that Kiara jerked her head up abruptly and trotted on over.

"Father!" she called, also jerking her head to Kovu and Nala. "May we speak about this?" she asked him.

He seemed to hesitate, until he finally decided to give in, and, along with the others, followed her out of the cave.

I sat there unsure of what to do as most of the other's eyes all turned towards me, once the group was out of sight. I crouched back down to the ground. I let my eyes hover over the group, there were many lionesses, along with a few cubs as well. Some of the lionesses were tanner and darker than each other, but you could tell who was who, and which was which.

I saw one cub who was the same pelt color as Simba, but it had a small dark brown tuft atop it's head. I assumed it was a male, since it had a small miniature mane. There was another I could tell was a boy. His fur pelt was dark in a way, almost like Kovu's, but a teeny bit lighter. Then there was another male I saw. His pelt was a caramel-like tan, with a seemingly dark brown tail tuft, and mane. There was also another one. It was a female cub this time. She was dark brown with glinting blue eyes.

Then there was one more I noticed. This one another was a female cub. She was the most beautiful lion I had ever laid eyes on. Literally. Her pelt was a milky-brown with a small hint of white mixed in, making it all the more beautiful. Her tail tip was white as well. It felt as though my mind was all hazy, and all I could seem to see was her. Everyone else around was a blur. She looked straight into my eyes, as if to say she noticed I was staring. Her eyes were all the more beautiful. They were a bright, turquoise blue. She smiled a little which made my heart skip a beat, and then noticing my mouth was drooping open, I turned my head to look away, feeling the heat of the blush under the fur on my cheeks.

The moment was broken when Simba and the others walked back into the cave. I looked up in anticipation, wondering what they had in mind to do to me. Simba walked up to me and looked down at me.

I shivered and crouched a little more. For all I knew, he could've been the sweetest lion ever, but at that moment, he looked like he was ready to kill instead.

He seemed to notice my fear, and a calm smile replaced his grim features that had adopted his face before.

"Not to worry," he said, still smiling. "We have decided that you may stay here with our pride for now."

_For now? I have nowhere else to go in the future anyways…_Realizing he was waiting for a reply, I simply said with a small stutter, "Th-thank y-you very much, sir." I bowed my head and with a small sigh he turned towards his daughter Kiara.

Knowing she was going to be called already, I assumed, she walked over to us. He turned towards her and said, "He is your responsibility, since you wish to take care of this young one, I have faith in you."

She replied, "Yes, father." then she walked to me and slowed down a bit when she got closer. "May I move closer?" she looked at me with those same deep amber eyes, her father has.

I nodded, unable to process words in response. She moved to me and picked me up by the scruff of my neck. It surprised me at first which caused me to whimper. She paused, I'm guessing since she thought she'd hurt me, but moved onwards as I shook my head no.

The sun had already started to go down, and it was getting darker. The lions all went to their assigned sleeping areas, I'm guessing, and those few who had cubs grabbed them as well. Kiara went over to a certain spot in the corner of the cave. Kovu followed me and her to the spot as well.

She let me go, and unable to control my balance, I tumbled and rolled until a large paw stopped me. I heard a deep hearty laugh, and I had landed on my back as well too, looking up I saw Kovu looking down at me with a large smile on his face.

"Be careful now," he laughed. He picked me up by the scruff, gently setting me on the ground, on all fours.

"Th-thank you, sir," I responded, hesitantly.

He laughed yet again. _What's so funny? _He looked down at me with those bright green eyes, "Just call me Kovu."

"Alright," I said, actually without a stutter.

He smiled at me then Kiara came over and curled up around me as she laid down. Kovu then curled up on the other side. It was a little bit weird lying down between two lions. I mean, from the few things I could remember I never used to be one. Yet, somehow when I was murdered, it seems as though I was…resurrected? It's weird to think about, but it could be true.

When I was younger, I loved lions. In my small mind, it was amazing to process, how their prides worked. This one was a bit different, and living the real thing is weird. I'm going to have to get used to it though. Maybe, if I hang around, I'll regain the things I've forgotten.

_Oh well, I'm too tired to think about it all right now. _I curled into the warm fur on Kiara's belly, and not before too long, fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Helloooo!~~~~ Well this is chapter 2. It took me a few days because I got a good Ikado fic, and a Vlad Tod too. So, of course I just had to write em down. :}**_

_**Me: I had school work, a lot. I was out sick for a week and a half, so when I got back all my teachers decided to give me 50 piles of homework. Yayyyy...High school aint easy e.e Anywhooo~ I was working on that plu-**_

_**Kimba: Oh stop annoying these people and get to the story already, along with the disclaimer.**_

_**Me: Fine fine. I was just-**_

_**Kopa: Oh c'mon!**_

_**Me: Alright! Alright! Stop harrassing me e.e Anyways, I do not own The Original Characters only the ones I made...**_

Chapter 2: Adapting

I woke up to someone nudging me in the stomach.

"C'mon you lazy bum!" a girl's voice cut in. "Wake up!"

"Mmmmnnnghhppp," I moaned and wiggled around until I noticed there was no more warmth.

Then I felt a sharp pain shoot itself through me from end to front. I immediately jumped up, letting out a yelp of pain. I turned around to see the dark brown female cub's teeth around the tip of my tail.

"Let go!" I told her.

She automatically let her teeth loose, and as soon as she did I wrapped my tail around me as I sat down.

"Sorry," she replied. "We were just trying to wake you up, and that was the only thing that worked."

"Yeah," I heard some other voices chime in from next to me.

I turned my head and saw two of the boys whom I'd seen yesterday. It was the silky caramel tan one, and the one who's pelt was the same golden as Simba's.

"I'm Nervi," the female said as she walked over to the boys.

"I'm Tau," the caramel tan lion followed.

"And I am Kopa," the golden pelt finished. "The son of Simba and Nala"

"I'm Kimba," I replied. Then, turning to face Kopa I asked, "Are you Kiara's younger brother?"

"Well duh," he grinned toothily at me.

"So, wanna go play at the waterhole?" he asked while eagerly jumping up and down. "Huh? Huh? Huhhh?"

"I don't think so," Kiara cut in. "He is going out with me today." We all turned our heads to see the lioness standing a few feet away from us.

"Awwwww, but we wanted to play with him," they all whined at once.

She laughed while walking up to us, "Well, you can play with him tomorrow." "Now run along."

"Well bye Kimba," they said, "see ya later!"

"See ya," I mumbled back as they ran to the mouth of the cave.

Kiara looked at me with a gleam in her. "So, you want to come lay with me on the sun rocks?"

"Sure," I said looking up at her amber eyes.

I followed her out of the cave. The bright sun blinded me for a few moments. It was a lot brighter outside than in the cave. Once I opened my eyes I saw the most beautiful thing I'd probably ever seen.

It was a wide and spacious land of green grass with plenty of herds of antelope, zebras, giraffes, elephants, and every kind of animal you could think of that belonged in the savannah. Off into the distance there was a watered area with luscious green trees. _I'm guessing that's the waterhole. _I kept searching the land with my glinting eyes until I came across a dark and shadowy land off to the far right.

"What's that?" I asked curiously, never letting my eyes wander.

She looked to where I was staring and responded grimly, "That, is the elephant graveyard." "It's a dangerous place to be, please don't ever go there." "The hyenas returned soon after Zira's pride joined ours."

"Zira?" I said curiously, finally letting my eyes look back into hers.

She let loose a very tiring sigh, "It's a very long story."

I obediently sat down and eagerly looked into her eyes, awaiting the information.

She looked at me, and she almost seemed to give in until she finally shook her head and firmly said, "No."

"Oh c'mon," I pleaded. "Pleeeaaassseeee?"

She raise her eyebrow, "Oh alright, but only if you take a bath first."

_A-a bath? D-doesn't that mean…that I…have to let HER bathe me? Well…it's worth the information, right? _I gulped down a lump in my throat, and nervously I said, "Fine." Of course curiosity would get the best of me.

She smiled, triumphant that she'd won, and led me over to a shady spot. I stood there, tail in between legs, nervous of what would happen. She smiled warmly at me and said, "C'mon I wont bite." "Maybe…" she giggled.

My eyes widened in response. _Did she really mean that?_

She saw my expression and laughed again, "Oh, I'm only joking." She motioned her paw for me to move, "Come on over here."

I moved a little slow at first, but I gained more confidence as I got closer. I laid myself down in between her two front paws, and she started to lick the fur atop my head. It felt a little weird at first, but I got used to it after a while. I actually took to the rhythm of the licks, and it nearly made me fall asleep.

All of a sudden it stopped. I looked up at her expectantly, and she said, "I'm done." "Ready for the story?"

I nodded eagerly.

"Oh, alright calm down now," she said with a soothing laugh.

I smiled and cuddled into her more deeper, prepared for a long story. _It's so weird. She's so warm, and…and almost like a…mother. Moms…_

She started telling the story all the way from Scar to Zira and everything. I was focusing, but my mind did wander on the non-important parts to the mother thoughts. I had always wanted to have a mother to comfort me. Did I have one now?

All of a sudden a flash hit me.

_**It was back when I was a human. I was playing in the yard with some of my toys when I heard a call for me.**_

"_**C'mon Alec!" "Time for dinner!" a woman's voice called to me.**_

_**I felt like I knew that voice, but I just couldn't pin point it.**_

"_**Okay mommy!" the human me yelled back.**_

_**Mother. A mother. Someone to comfort you and love you.**_

_**I felt tears well up in my eyes, and I was very close to tears, but stopped myself before I could. I followed my younger self to the kitchen. I walked through the front doors, and I was so close to seeing her face, only a few more steps…**_

All of sudden I was back, lying down in Kiara's lap.

She'd fallen asleep with me as well. We were both cuddled together, and I'm guessing I had curled closer to her when I'd fallen asleep. I was closer now and up against the warmth of her stomach. It was sunset now, and it was nearly almost dark. We must have slept for a while.

I tried to wriggle from out of her curl when she started to stretch and yawn.

"Oh, we did fall asleep," she said looking at me with a glint in her eyes. "Oh well," she laughed. "C'mere for a second, so I can tell you just a few more things."

I walked over and plopped down in front of her, eagerly awaiting.

"So…what do you think of…having you a mother here?" she said a little hesitantly.

I looked at her surprised. Obviously the shock must have been evident on my face because she started to apologize when I interrupted with, "R-really?" "Are you being serious?" my eyes wandered to the ground, thinking.

"Well, I-I volunteered when we went to talk about it last night…an-and they said I could if you agreed…" she trailed off, unsure of her own words.

There was a long silence. _Will I really get the chance to have a mother? Should I accept?_ I sat there and thought for a while. Just when it seemed like she thought I was going to say no I interrupted, "Yes…"

Obviously I hadn't been too loud because she came back with a confused, "Huh?"

It automatically hit me in a weird sensation of happiness. "Yes!" I pronounced with joy as I leapt onto her, laughing.

She laughed along with me, clearly excited she was going to get to keep me. We stopped laughing once we heard a third laughter join ours. We turned to look over to the mouth of the cave, only to see Simba standing there with a glint in his eyes.

"Well, you two seem to be getting along fine," he smiled.

"Er, well you see…" Kiara trailed off, embarrassed to be caught.

All I could seem to manage was to find the ground absolutely amazing to stare at. Simba laughed in response to her nervousness, and my shyness.

"Well you two might want to come inside," he said. "The hunting party's returned, and you'll want some before its all gone." With that he turned around and walked back into the cave.

I followed Kiara into the cave, hesitating when I saw the dead antelope lying on the rocky ground. Kiara automatically dug right in with the rest who were already eating. _Do I really have to eat that stuff? L-like b-blood and ra-raw m-meat? Eww…_

After thinking for a while, I finally gave in. If I didn't eat I'd starve, so I have to accept what I get. Right? Slowly, I moved over to it, and with a unsure bite, gulped down a small amount of the raw meat. _W-well, i-it's not t-that bad…_I continued to eat it until I was finally full. It really hadn't tasted _that _bad but still…it was…weird.

I was lapping up the remains from my mouth when the one lioness cub who had earned my stare the other night walked up to me.

"Hi," she said in a enriched voice. "I'm Ariella." "You're Kimba, right?" she inquired as she sat down in front of me and turned her head to the side.

"Y-yeah…" she laughed at my hesitation and was about to say something, but her mother called for her, saying it was time for bed.

"See ya later!" she exclaimed as she bounced off to her mother.

"Time for you too," I heard from behind.

I felt a grip on my neck, then I was lifted into the air. It scared me at first, but I accustomed quickly. As we got to our sleeping spot Kovu dropped me onto the ground, letting me roll into Kiara's warmth. Then proceeded to curl up himself. After a while of lying there listening to their breathing I fell asleep as well.

_**I was back at the house where I'd seen my younger self earlier. I must have been in my bedroom because my human self was lying on the bed sleeping.**_

_**All of a sudden I heard a scream coming from somewhere else in the house.**_

_**I ran, ran as far as my four paws could take me, right behind the human me.**_

_**We both came to a room. I'm assuming was the kitchen and stopped dead in our tracks.**_

_**There was red. Red everywhere. On there floor, the walls, and…and…**_

_**Me: So so? What'd ya think? Huh? Huh? :D I know I gave ya'll a cliff hanger but...it was just too irres- (-turns head and stares at the bird flying by-)**_

_**Kimba: I apoligize for her e.e Well anyway, she'll have the next chapter up soon, till then...**_


End file.
